Wildest dreams
by jammiedodgersandbowties
Summary: Jenna and Matt had always been in love. It is only when Matt finishes his long journey on Doctor who, that the two of them realise that they are truly in love. Can they make it work? Matt/Jenna. One shot.
1. That's a wrap

Hello all! I've decided to take a step out of the ordinary and write about Matt Smith who plays the eleventh Doctor and Jenna Coleman who plays Clara.

* * *

Jenna and Matt wrapped up their last scene together before everyone applauded. Jenna then went over to Steven while Matt approached some of the camera man and directors. As Jenna reached Steven he applauded her with a grin and a kiss to the cheek, and Matt received mainly the same, minus the kiss. After they had spoken to most of the crew they were both eager to go talk to and see one another.

Jenna walked over to a corner in the room and stood there aimlessly, she couldn't help but feel disappointed that she wouldn't be seeing Matt every day again, though she was glad that there was an after party on tonight to celebrate with him for one last time. One last time. Oh God she thought to herself, she sounded like she was never going to see the guy again.

Before she realised, too caught up in her own thoughts, Matt had approached her a grin on his face. He soon matched her frown once he saw the sad look on her face.

"Jen." he said softly and bumped her side gently.

She looked up at him and faked a smile. "Ma-Matt." she stuttered, he had frightened her.

"I didn't mean to scare you." he smiled, as well now, though his was genuine.

She shook her head. "It's okay, I was just in my own little world." she replied.

"What's going on in that pretty little mind of yours?" he asked and she blushed, biting down on her lip now.

She thought for a moment, what was she supposed to say? "I'm just going to miss you." she whispered, admitting to it.

He smiled wider and placed a hand around the small of her waist, pulling her in sideways against his body. "I'm going to miss you too." he replied, placing a light kiss to her temple. "I still expect though if not to see you every day, every second day." he spoke again. They had been doing that for over a year now, he wanted to continue. She did too.

She giggled and lent against him looking up at his eyes. "Okay." she smiled now, a real smile.

"Jenna." he then said. "After the party tonight, we should go away for a while, together." A deep red then appeared on Matt's cheeks. "I don't have any filming for a month or so now and you have a week's break." he justified himself, almost as an excuse. Jenna was already in though.

Her face brightened even more. "Yes," she responded quickly, a little too quickly. "I mean, yes, okay, I'd love to."

Matt's grin widened then, and he was shocked that it could grow some more. His face almost hurt, but in a good way of course. "Alright, that's a wrap then." he said, as their directors would say, followed by a chuckle.

She couldn't help but giggle, and she then noticed his arm was still around her waist, they were still lent closely against each other. She almost felt too heated for her own good.

"We should go get ready for the after party." she then spoke. "I think most people are leaving from here to go straight there."

Matt nodded. "We can go together if you would like, it's only at the pub around the corner from here.

She nodded.

"I'll meet you back here in say..." he looked at his watch. "Fifteen?"

"Sure." she smiled and walked off to her dressing room. He did the same.

Once Jenna reached her change room she stripped down into her undergarments, firstly fixing her makeup, then reaching for the dress she had picked out for tonight off her wardrobe stand. She pulled on the little black lace dress and zipped it up, adjusting the length of it by pulling it down at her mid-thigh. She then fixed her hair, deciding to keep it down and popped on her black wedges to match the dress, before applying a final touch of a deep purple lipstick. Matt on the other hand, had just swapped outfits and had been ready in under five minutes.

When Jenna looked at her phone then she realised it had been half an hour and she gasped. She quickly text Matt, even though she was about to walk back out to him, or run. 'I'm so sorry, I'm coming now! Jen X' she wrote, and then she was off back out to him, as fast as she could go in those heels of hers anyway.

When Jenna met Matt's eyes as she rushed out in a hurry Matt chuckled at her, but that was soon replaced with another widening grin. "Wow, Jen." he began. "You look stunning."

"You're not so bad yourself chin boy." she teased moving closer to him.

He held out his arm to hers and she linked it with a matching grin to his. Everyone else had mostly left.

"Off we go then." he said.

"Off we go." she replied.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to this!


	2. The after party

..And so the second chapter begins!

* * *

Matt and Jenna walked to the pub their arms linked together, giggling and chatting most of the way like excited little children. Once they reached the pub they walked inside to a bunch of people talking loudly, music was blaring. Everyone greeted them and they did their best to stay together, but they were soon pulled apart by many of the cast once again.

Matt soon found Jenna again and pulled her in by the waist, so she would hopefully stay without being pulled away by someone again. "You just keep getting away from me." he teased.

"I don't try too." she stated.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Can I offer you a drink?" he asked.

"Oh yes please." she laughed, it had been a long day.

Matt took her hand into his and walked over to the bar with her. He ordered two bourbons and cokes and passed one to her once the bartender had made it up.

"Cheers big ears." he said holding his drink up across from hers.

"Oi, watch it." she narrowed her eyes at him and tapped her drink against his with a large clink.

He matched her eyes, teasing her before taking a sip of his drink. She took a sip as well.

Suddenly one of the camera men, Brad approached them with a smile. "Matt." he nodded. "Jenna." his eyes brightened. "Do you want to dance with me?" he asked.

Matt couldn't help but scoff and Brad ignored it, Jenna couldn't help but almost laugh. She smirked instead at him then looked at Brad. Brad had been crushing on Jenna for a very long time, everybody had known that. Unfortunately, for him though, the feeling just wasn't mutual.

"No thank you Brad" she said softly, it came out more bluntly though than she had wanted it too.

Brad's smile faded. "O-okay." he stammered.

"Sorry." Jen spoke again, a gentle smile on her face. She at least tried to be kind to him.

Brad walked away then in defeat and Jenna looked over at Matt waiting to see his reaction, but Matt was still looking at Brad walk away.

"Ouch." he said as he looked back at her.

"Oh please." she replied. "What was that little scoff?" she asked him. "Is somebody jealous?"

"Yes."

"What?" she blushed, her eyes meeting him now.

"Of course I am." he stated, as if was the most obvious thing to be said. It was. In the same way that everybody knew Brad had a thing for Jenna, they all knew Matt and Jenna were just meant to be together. Matt even knew it, Jenna did too.

Jenna didn't reply and Matt became worried. He placed a hand to her bare knee and looked up at her. "Jen."

"Matt." she replied, acknowledging him now.

"We should leave after we have a drink and dance." he chuckled, although it was clear he also meant what he was saying.

She kept eye contact with him and nodded, "we should." she replied.

They finished off their drinks not long after and Matt stood to his feet taking her hand. "Come on then, lets boogey." he teased.

Jenna laughed and stood up taking his hand into hers.

"If we must." she replied.

"Oh we must." he said, walking over to the dance floor with her.

Once they approached the dance floor Matt showed off his moves, the same moves he always used in the show to dance. Jenna giggled watching him and was forced to mimic him. They danced together for a while to some upbeat music before a slower song came on.

Matt lent closer to Jenna and placed his arms on her waist, the distance between them at a minimum now. She placed her arms around his neck, and they looked into each other's eyes, both were glowing.

"We should go after this song." Matt whispered to her.

She shivered at his warm breath as it touched her neck gently. "What if people wonder where we are?" she asked. "It is your party after all." she whispered back.

"Oh well," he replied. "I'd rather be with you somewhere else."

That statement made Jenna shiver again. "Okay." she whispered, giving in to him. How could she not? He did it so well, everything.

They continued dancing until the song was over and Matt took Jenna's hand leading her over to the door. They were leaving without even saying goodbye to anyone. Jenna couldn't help the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach then, she almost felt wicked, she felt ecstatic.

Once they got outside, without another word spoken yet Matt broke into a large chuckle and Jenna looked at him giggling. "That was fun." she giggled some more.

"I feel a little bad for doing that." he chuckled. "But, yes, it was fun."

She raised an eyebrow. "What happened to your bad boy attitude Matt?" she teased.

He chuckled some more. "Oh, true, I guess it wasn't that bad what we did though."

"I'd still like to think it was." Jenna met his eyes again, and spoke softly, but earnestly.

Matt swallowed deeply, having not let go of her hand yet. He squeezed it. "Come on." he said and led her back to the studios.

* * *

Once again I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Together at last

Here it is, the last chapter!

* * *

Once the two of them got back to where there cars were parked, they stood in the dark. Jenna shuffled towards her car, not really knowing what to do next.

"If you want to go back to yours and get your things you can stay at mine tonight, and we can leave tomorrow." he said. "We can go somewhere, anywhere, wherever you want." he smiled.

She nodded. She probably shouldn't have agreed to stay with him at his house but she did. She wanted too. He wanted her too.

"I'll meet you back at mine soon then?" he asked, after she hadn't replied.

"Oh, yes." she smiled at him.

"Okay, see you soon." he replied and placed a small kiss on her cheek. She breathed heavily. He did too.

She nodded and bit down on her lip, looking at him once more before unlocking her car and hopping into it.

Matt went to his car as well, thoughts filled with Jenna and only Jenna. They both drove off back to their own places.

Once Matt arrived at his place he cleaned up quickly, making his apartment look at least a little presentable. He then sat on the couch, putting the television on and waiting for Jenna.

Jenna arrived at hers not long after and packed an overnight bag for tonight before packing a larger bag for when they would go away. She didn't know how long they would be away for really so she just added everything she thought she might need.

Once she finished packing she grabbed her things taking them out to the boot of her car, locking her door behind her. Once all of her things were in the boot of her car she hopped in the driver's seat, placing her wallet and phone next to her. She started the car up before looking at her phone and unlocking it, deciding to text Matt that she was on her way. 'On my way. X' she wrote to him.

Just as she was about to drive off Matt text her back. 'Okay, be safe. See you soon. X' he replied to her. She read it several times, she couldn't help herself.

She then drove off on the way to his. The whole time, thinking about Matt and only Matt.

Once she had arrived she parked in the set of apartment's car park before turning her car off. She looked over to see Matt had been waiting for her and smiled at him as soon as she had seen him. He smiled back and walked over to her car.

Once she hopped out he pulled her into a hug. "Long time no see." he teased her. She hugged him back, with a giggle.

They hugged for quite some time before Jenna pulled away. Matt placed his hand on the small of her back, close to her bum and Jenna bit down on her lip.

"What can I bring in for you?" he asked, his hands lingering and she popped her boot with her keys, not wanting to move away from him, but she had too.

"I'll just bring in my overnight bag for now." she said and Matt shook his head moving to her boot.

"No, I will." he smiled and picked it up before closing the boot.

Jenna then lent back into her car to grab her wallet and phone and Matt watched her. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked absolutely gorgeous tonight. He almost couldn't contain himself, for much longer anyway.

Once she closed her car door and locked it she looked over and moved back over to him and he placed his hand back around her. "Let's go then." he said gently.

"Okay." she replied and walked with him up to his apartment.

Once they reached his apartment he let her in before following in suit.

He placed her bag onto the couch before facing her. She then put her wallet and phone down on top of her bag, before facing him as well.

"So." he then said.

"So." she replied.

He smiled. She smiled.

He then moved in closer to her and her breaths became shaky.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked. "A drink, something to eat…?"

She shook her head. "No thanks." she whispered, staring straight into his eyes again. He looked back into hers.

He moved in closer and lent against her, his arms around her again now. He lent down, and spoke so gently. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. He could smell it on hers too.

"Jen."

"Matt."

Matt moved his head further down then and met her lips ever so slightly. Her lips parted at the touch of his and it turned into a rather messy kiss. Rough and all over the place, adventures and spontaneous.

She moved her hands to his back and he moved his hands to her head, his hands running through her hair roughly. Her nails dug into his back, and they continued to kiss, deeply and passionately. The two were madly in love. He bit down on her lip gently and she let out a small moan of pleasure. She tasted so good. He tasted so good. He pushed her against the couch, and pulled her up. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and they were kissing, so messily. Their hands moved all over each other and Matt lifted her off the couch moving her to several different walls, barely removing his mouth from hers. They eventually met with his bedroom and he pinned her against the wall pulling back and looking deeply into her eyes. She looked back into his. They were both breathing heavily.

He couldn't say much, too concentrated on the next move he would make. He moved his head to her neck and planted kisses down it, biting and sucking gently. Jenna let out another sound of approval, moaning gently. Matt groaned back at her sound. He wanted her so badly. She wanted him so badly.

He then pulled back and moved her to the bed, pinning her down on it quickly. She bit down on her lip staring at him again and he kissed her some more. She kissed back. Clothes soon began to fly everywhere, and their bodies were tangled together untidily and madly, their actions both passionate and aggressive. Neither of them both minded, though.

Before anything else was to happen Matt pulled back and cupped her cheek with one hand, the other resting on her now bare belly. "I love you." he said, almost above a whisper. It was almost hard to hear, as he was breathing so heavily.

Her cheeks were flushed and hot, and her stomach was rising and falling quickly. She placed a hand on his back, the other moving his floppy hair away from his eyes so she could stare into them again. "I love you too." she whispered back.

Their lips then met again in tangent, untidily and madly, passionate and aggressive.

And they continued that for a very long time before anything more happened, sinking into the pleasure of one another so delicately and avidly.

After all, everyone knew this would happen eventually. Matt and Jenna hadn't been the first to admit it. Though, they had followed through without refusal, so flawlessly fitting for one another.

* * *

So that's the end of my story, hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


End file.
